fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Element Pretty Cure
Mystic Element Pretty Cure is the first fan fiction story created by RFye119. Mystic Warriors Pretty Cure is a spin off season and fan fiction story of the Pretty Cure series. Five Individual teenagers chosen by the Fairies to become new chosen Pretty Cure warriors because of their Courage, Passion,Kindness, Respect, Wisdom. This theme is Magic, Gemstones and Elements. Plot In the past Kingdom of Light there's a violent battle between good and evil, the legendary warriors of Pretty Cure (past) tries to beat the forces of evil but they're too powerful. The only way they will win is to sacrifice their powers including their life force. They did it and it ended in a explosion and two fairies being sent by their mentors in a temple from the Kingdom of Light ruins. The two fairies are Katt and Matt male and female twin cats being sent into a different dimension the present - City where normal people, vehicles like cars, busses, trains, motorcycles, buildings where people work, live in as homes, nature and every living things. Katt and Matt finding a place to stay safe as shelter and thinking what to do. The next day Katt and Matt split up to find a safe place. But Katt runs into a nice girl named Amina when carrying shopping items, she sees a vision showing a Pretty Cure warrior in front of her but changed into an civilian Akari. Katt wokes up and shocked, Akari asks "are you alright?" Katt pretends to act like a cat and runs away from her and goes to see her brother Matt, Akari is confused and keeps wlaking. The next day Katt and Matt staying in a place as shelter the evil villain appears attacking innocent people with dark energy changing then into wlaking nagative zombies. Katt and Matt tries to fight the villain's monster off but it's dangerous Gina is involved in a attack and she sees Katt injured again and she jumps in and protects her. Katt and Matt asks why Gina is not affected. She's not affected because of her pure heart being involoved helping anyone whos in trouble. Matt sees Amina's courage of saving Katt and gives her the powers to a Pretty Cure. Amina received an crystal item from Matt and transformed into Cure Blaze. After she transformed into Cure Blaze she processed fighting skills, superhuman strength and magical powers. She's been chosen because of her Courage. She defeated the villain's monster with her powers and the world is safe for now. Akari is shocked that she became a Pretty Cure and got lots of question to ask Katt and Matt about what's going on. Katt and Matt realized that the forces of evil appears anywhere. They told Amina that there will need more Pretty Cure warriors to help. Every Precure warriors will have courage to stand up to the darkness and fight it to overcome their fears. Katt and Matt thinks that they are descendants of the legendary ancestor Precure warriors. Characters Each Precure warriors process elements from their gemstones as magic, courage and believe. Pretty Cure Red: Amina (Gina): Cure Blaze - Ruby Heart/ Fire - She does housework helping her family with anything and doing hardwork and hobbies. She learns self defense before becoming a Pretty Cure. She's a risk taker, helping and do anything for the sake of others. Whenever she sees anyone hurt it reminds her of what her life was like. She always asks what's good and whats bad. She's the Pretty Cure of Courage. Blue: Addie Aoi- Cure Wave - Sapphire / Water - A smart girl learning and clever at science and other things she understands. But whenever she speaks techno babble or something Amina / Gina translate for her to their friends about what she's saying. Amina and Addie are childhood friends. She's the pretty cure of Wisdom. Green: Mori (Moriko) Moriyo - Cure Thunder- Emerald Forest / Earth - A tomboyish girl who does sports and an challeging person. She's the pretty cure of Respect. Violet / Purple: Chahna - Cure Air - Amethyst Air / Wind - The youngest member of the group and she works hard of being an actress. She's a fan of her favourite actors / actress and performers whenever she sees what they do she realized she's in the right and wrong places. She inores something bad and sticks with something better. She's the Pretty Cure of Kindness. Silver: Cure Winter - Diamond Winter / Ice - The elegant young woman who is talented in some fields and dreams of becoming a model. She's the Pretty Cure of Passion. Gold: Miza Shukhia / Lucy: Cure Light - Sun -Miza is a fairy with the Mystic Kingdom and a Pretty Cure Warrior. She was the first Pretty Cure warrior from the past fighting against the evil but she's being beaten and procssed by the dark energy and became an villain against the new Pretty cure warriors. Her evil doopleganger counterpart is Cure Dark. She's the Pretty Cure of Love. Mascots Katt - female twin cat and sister of Matt. Matt - male twin cat and brother of Katt Antagonists Dark Abyss - The evil oganzation group and opening the darkness to make every living things as demon world and steal something useful for awaken their Evil King because he's overpowered because of their past battle. Helina - The female member of the Dark Abyss and her powers are fire. She's based on and similar to Moerumba 'from Splash Star and 'Regine Futari Wa Precure from but her fire powers colour are crimson. Smok - Another female member of the Dark Abyss and her element is smoke. She's similar to Ms Shitataare from Splash Star and Dark Witch Max Heart. Kon - A female powerhouse member. Kino - A Male tuff fighter and a partner of Kon. He is based on Kintoleski from Splash Star and Juna from Futari Wa Precure but his skin is grey. Lon - A male hooded member he's based of Ilkubo '''from Futari Wa Precure and he's most powerful like him not only he wears a hood he wears similar clothing like '''Ilkubo '''as well. He's been called big brother by Sam sometimes. Sam - A male quieter member of the Dark Abyss, who prefers planning before his actions. He seems to care for no one and enjoys when people suffer. He likes Long like a brother and sometimes they argue but they always work together. He's based on Soular from Fresh Precure but different appearence. Locations (Good) '''Mystical Kingdom Mystical Kingdom: All mascots lived and there's the King, Queen and Prince, Princess. Also other mascots based of elements. Land of Human World (Eupore) Planet Earth Antagonists Dark Abyss, Darkness/Negatives Evil Team-Dark Crystals (Hell) * Goth - The female boss with dark energy using a crystal (Dark Ruby Heart). * Ms Smoke/Fog - An shapeshifter from a human into a smoke or fog. * Goshi/Muscle Man - A tall man with energy of metal. * Takari - A male teenager with the ability of Negative energy including shapeshifting into a shadow appearing everywhere. * Foot Soldiers - Dark Ghosts * Every Monsters of the week created by people's emotions and feelings into any forms and shapes. Trivia *Mystic is the third season as fan fiction to have five main Cures that were announced from the very beginning, the first being Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and second being Smile Pretty Cure!. At first the lead cures starts with trio then add fourth and fifth cure members as five group. It happened since Fresh and Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *Some of my villains based on each of the villains from each seasons of Pretty Cure. *Katt and Matt can change from mascots into human forms like Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Coco, Nuts and Milk (Milky Rose) and Suite Pretty Cure♪ Siren / Ellen Kurokawa (Cure Beat) *This is the third Pretty Cure story even as fan fiction to have Precure warriors using powerful elements - first being Futari wa Pretty Cure (Lighting / Thunder), second being Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and third being Smile Pretty Cure!. Their main power was Magic at first but mixed with element powers. *This is the first time in Pretty Cure (Fan Fiction) of individual Cure got different shapes symbols on their suits. Unlike other lead cures having the same symbols / shapes on their suits. *Cure Blaze /Ruby/ Flame / Fire is the only lead main cure to have "Heart" symbols on her suit. When I was creating my own Pretty Cure Role Playing Character her suit was based of Cure Black from Futari Wa Pretty Cure. *This is the first time my Pretty cure warriors meet their past warrior counterparts in my fan fiction idea before Go! Preincess Pretty Cure episode - in the fairy kingdom the present precures meet their past counterparts. *Individual lead cures personalites are based of Individual lead cures from Individual seasons of the franchise. *In my plan fan story of Pretty Cure All Stars (movie series) 'my Mystic Precures teams up with Guest Cures and Smile Cures as Trio (Three Groups before other cures joined in) exactly like Fresh Pretty Cure. *My Precure member is the thrid Green lead Cure added as a five persion team, frist was Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!) Cure Mint and second being Smile Pretty Cure! Cure March. *My second Precure member is sixth Blue lead Cure first being Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!) Cure Aqua, second being Fresh Pretty Cure! Cure Berry, Thrid being Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Cure Marine, Fourth being Suite Pretty Cure♪ Cure Beat and fith being Smile Pretty Cure! Cure Beauty. *My first Precure member is the thrid Red lead Cure first being Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!) Cure Rouge and second be Fresh Pretty Cure! Cure Passion. If counting Smile Pretty Cure! Cure Sunny but her theme colour is Orange mixed with Red. My theme colour on my character is Red mixed with Pink. *My Precure Main lead Red / Ruby got fire powers followed by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!) Cure Rouge, Smile Pretty Cure! Cure Sunny ir counting 'Moerumba even she's not a cure she's a villain. *My Precure lead Blue got water powers followed by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!) Cure Aqua, Smile Pretty Cure! Cure Beauty but her powers are ice. *My Precure lead Violet got wind powers followed by Windy from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Smile Pretty Cure! Cure March. *My characters based of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Smile Pretty Cure! team, mixed with other teams from other Pretty Cure seasons. *This is the first time in Pretty Cure even it's fan fiction having two fire themed main characters of good vs evil a cool catchpharse says "Fight Fire with Fire". Get it? Hehehehe. *The Mystical Kingdom is based of every Kingdom from every Pretty Cure seasons but it's based of [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Garden_of_Rainbows Garden of Rainbows] from Futari wa Pretty Cure and a bit Land of Fountains from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *This is the first time featuring Lead Precures as College students NOT School students and indvidual cast doing different hobbies. *My characters are teenagers and adults. *This is another Pretty Cure warriors having different hairstyle colour transformations followed by Love, Setsuna from Fresh Pretty Cure, Itsuki HeartCatch Precure, Suite Pretty Cure Hibiki and Kanade if counting Nao from Smile Pretty Cure because her hair changes from dark green to light green. Disclaimer I don't own Pretty Cure because it's belonged to Toei Animation, Izumi Todo, Otsuka Takash and other creators. Category:RFyle11 Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:RFyle119